1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic voltage detection system and method, and more particularly to a system and a method for automatically detecting power supply voltage.
2. General Background
Electronic devices have generally required external power from an AC power source. Universal power source provides 110V (as used in Japan or the US) or 220V (as used in Europe, Australia and other countries) AC power. If 220V power is provided to an electronic device rated for 110V damage will result to the electronic device. If 110V power is provided to an electronic device rated for 220V, the electronic device will not function normally.
What is needed is a system and a method for automatically detecting power supply voltage to avoid mistaking 110V with 220V.